shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkon Stormblade
Currently still Under Construction Introduction Arkon Stormblade is a fearsome Warrior born of the Stormblade family. His family is legendary for having the voice of thunder and the strength of Lightning. The boast made little sense to some, but to those who have faced a Stormbalde in battle it makes all the sense in the world. The Stormblades are a old family that has been around since the early days of the island. The family has been noted to having a strong resistance to the cold. This resistance is due to the families weird trait of purple blood. The chemical in the blood prevent it from freezing and thus giving the members of the family a strong resistance to ice. This resistance is so great that many of the family members walk around shirtless. Appearance Arkon Stormblade has a light purple skin color and four horns sticking out his head. The first two pair are very long and stand almost straight up. The other two are short and stick out to the side some. Arkon's hair is of a light purple color and it runs down to his lower back in a unkempt mess. Arkon hardly ever wears a shirt, and most of the time he can be scene wearing a tigret pelt around his waist along with a pair of white slacks. The slacks are stuffed into a pair of steel toed boots. Body wise Arkon is a beast of a man. He stands twelve feet tall and is six feet wide. His body is covered from head to toe with muscle and his golden eyes look like stars in the night. Personality Arkon is a jerk who believes in his own hype. He has been said to be the greatest warrior the Stormblades have ever produced. This praise has gotten to his head and as a result Arkon thinks very highly of himself. He talks down to most people and only truly respects someone once they have fought him in battle. Arkon is quick to anger and slow to cool off. He does not like leaving things unfinished and he likes grape soda. Abilities and Powers Clubmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP